Disney VS. Capcom: Fight for Infinity
'''Disney vs. Capcom: Fight for Infinity '''is an upcoming crossover fighting game made by Capcom and Square-Enix. Gameplay The gameplay for the game plays similarly to the MvC titles in which features the following: Infinity Stones in which they've got the same functions from Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. The game plays like a mix of MvC: NAOH in which brings back the 3-on-3 match with elements from other games such as Arc System Works' Horning System. Roster Disney #Sora (Alt: Ventus) #King Mickey (Alt: Sorcerer Mickey) #Scrooge McDuck #Wreck-It Ralph #Elsa #Hercules #Lord Dominator #Judy Hopps #Captain Jake (Alt. Werewolf Captain Jake) #Pirate Princess Izzy #Star Butterfly #Dipper Pines #Marco Diaz #Buzz Lightyear #Jack Sparrow #Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel #Doctor Strange #Hulk #Steve Rogers/Captain America (Alt. Bucky Barnes) #Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Alt. Miles Morales/Spider-Man) #Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl #Tony Stark/Iron Man (Alt. Iron Heart) #Indiana Jones #Black Widow #Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Alt.: Ms. Marvel) #Sheriff Woody #Stitch #Simba #Mulan #Luke Skywalker #Darth Vader #Rey #Kylo Ren #Phineas Flynn #Ferb Fletcher #Wade Wilson/Deadpool #Peter Quill/Star-Lord #Hulk (Alt. She-Hulk) Capcom #Mega Man (Alt: Proto Man) #Mega Man.EXE #Zero #Zack & Wiki #Roll #Sir Arthur #Ryu (Alt: Evil Ryu) #Ken Masters (Alt. Violent Ken) #Chun-Li #Sakura Kasugano (Alt. Sunburned Sakura) #Dante (Alt: Vergil) #Dr. Wily #Morrigan (Alt: Lillith) #Firebrand #Blanka #Asura #Pyron #Nina #Albert Wesker #Chris Redfield #Amaterasu #Akuma #Regina #Strider Hiryu #Viewtiful Joe #Ruby Heart #Frank West (Alt: Chuck Greene) #Jin Saotome #Phoenix Wright #Crimson Viper #Mega Man X #Alex #E. Honda #Amingo #Poison #Jin Saotome #Jill Valentine #Sigma Final Boss #Darth Chernultron Rivalries and Connections #Captain Marvel vs. Ryu: Main Heroes who are very powerful and fighting who is the best from their respective Universes, Avengers and Street Fighter. #Sora vs Mega Man: Both are characters from the game companies (Mega Man's from Capcom and Sora's from Square Enix) who have crossed over to one of the universes. #Scrooge McDuck vs Sir Arthur: #Mulan vs Chun-Li: Both are Chinese women. #Simba vs Amaterasu: #Captain Jake vs Zack & Wiki: Both are short male pirates. #Star Butterfly vs Nina: Bad-ass princesses capable to use magic. #Marco Diaz vs Ken Masters: Martial artists who are sidekicks of the protagonists (Marco Diaz's being Star Butterfly's sidekick and Ken Masters being Ryu's alternate clone). #Spider-Man vs. Viewtiful Joe: Both are superheroes with a red costume, they both also tend to make fun to their opponents, both are also involved in a form of mass media (Viewtiful Joe with movies and Spider-Man with newspaper). #Elsa vs. Morrigan: #Luke Skywalker vs Zero: #Jack Sparrow vs Ruby Heart: #Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher vs. Mega Man X and Zero: Brothers who fight with Technology and also had crossovers with Marvel Comics. #Dipper Pines vs Chris Redfield: Stages Disney #Disney Castle (Original) #Game Central Station (Wreck-It Ralph) #Marvel New York City (The Avengers/Spider-Man) #Death Star (Star Wars) #Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) #Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Elsa's Castle (Frozen) #Pirate Island (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Butterfly Castle #Xandar #Weirdmaggeddon Gravity Falls, Oregon #Lord Hater's Ship #Hundred Acre Woods (Winnie the Pooh) Capcom #Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man) #Haunted Graveyard (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) # Category:Vs Capcom series Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Disney Games Category:Capcom Games Category:Square Enix Games